Angels Among Us
by Lola-Hiwatari
Summary: dang.wish they had a genre for FLUFF.anyway,this is my best SF yet and i worked really hard on it.i thought it was really sweet and wanted to post it for you all.it is to angels among us.and i promise you wont be dissapointed when you read it!COMPLETE!


Lola: This is a song that I have known and loved since I was nine years old.I decided that I would finally make a songfic about it now that i'm on break.

Yugi: thank god.this story is featuring Yami, Me, Mandy(Yugi's mom), and Lola(Yugi's little sister).Lola doesnt own Yu-Gi-Oh and probably never will.But she can still hope, right? This song was re edited to fit the fic.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_"I was walking home from school on a cold winter day,_

_Took a short-cut through the woods, and I lost my way._

_It was gettin' late, and I was scared and alone."_

Yugi motou, a small boy with spikey tri-colored hair and bright innocent eyes walked away from his school.It was in the middle of winter and he wanted to get home as soon as possible, so he took a shortcut through the woods a few yards away from his school.

He was about halfway through when he realized he had been going the wrong way.He looked around fearfully as the area around him appeared to get darker and darker.He looked at his watch and noticed it was 7:28 pm.

He looked around before his heart started racing as he tried to figure out wich way he had come from, but his attempt was in vain.

_"Then a kind young teen took my hand and led me home._

_Momma couldn't see him, but he was standin' there._

_I knew in my heart he was the answer to my prayers:"_

Yugi was just beginning to give up hope when someone stumbeled through the bushes behind him.He yelped and jumped away from the boy, who looked no older then he himself was.

He gasped at the boys appearance.He was about a head taller then Yugi, with the same tri colored hair.The only difference was his sharp eyes.They were a deep crimson color that seemed to fit the boy perfectly.

"Wh-who are you?" Yugi asked.He was very frightened indeed, bening lost and stuck in the woods with a boy he didn't know.It didnt help with the others feirce crimson eyes boring into him.

"You can call me Yami.Are you lost?" The boy asked.Yugi was surprised at the kind tone, but he quickly recovered, nodding his head.

"Hai, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going..." Yugi said sheepishly.Yami chuckled.

"Where do you live? Maybe I could help you get home." Yami said softly.Yugi blinked before answering.

"I live a couple of blocks from domino high." He answered.Yami nodded and started in the left direction.Yugi followed until he noticed that they were in his neighborhood.

It wasnt long until they reached his house and Yugi knocked on the door.It swung open and a very hysterical looking woman with long black hair appeared in the doorway.When she saw who it was, She ran over to her son and hugged him.

"Yugi, I was worried, Why didn't you come home?" His mother, Mandy, asked.Yugi smiled slightly.

"I took a shortcut through the woods, but I got lost and Yami helped me." Yugi said, pointing behind him.Yami stood there, but Yugi's mother glanced at him with a confused look.

"I don't see anyone, Yugi."She said.Yugi gasped and turned in time to see Yami waving goodbye and dissapearing.Yugi lowered his eyes to the ground and whispered so quietly his mother had to strain to hear.

"Maybe.....maybe he left.Or maybe he was never there...." He whispered sadly.But what he heard next made him change his mind.

I promise Yugi, I will always be here watching over you....

_"Oh, I believe there are angels among us,_

_Sent down to us from somewhere up above._

_They come to you and me in our darkest hours,_

_To show us how to live, to teach us how to give._

_To guide us with a light of love."_

Yugi sat in his room that night, reading a book about angels to his little sister, Lola.

When he finished, he closed the book and looked at his little sister.He hesitated before he spoke.

"Lola...i saw an angel today....I was lost in the woods and he helped me.He led me home.But when i got hom, he was gone....momma couldnt see him.What do you think?" He asked.Lola put a hand to her chin in thought.Her eyes brightened, however, after a few moments.

"Maybe it was your guardian angel....can he be my guardian angel too? I don't have one...." She said sadly.Yugi chuckeled.

"I am sure he would be happy to be your guardian angel too." He said.The little girl smiled and hugged him, an excited glint in her eye.

"I am glad you and I have someone to watch over us, like daddy watches over mommy.Is our guardian angel in heaven too?" She asked.Yugi looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Yes....yes he is." He said.

_"When life held troubled times and had me down on my knees,_

_There's always been someone to come along and comfort me._

_A kind word from a stranger to lend a helping hand;_

_A phone call from a friend just to say: "I understand."_

_Now ain't it kinda funny, at the dark end of the road,_

_Someone lights the way with just a single ray of hope?"_

The next morning, Yugi noticed it was christmas.He leapt from his bed, rushing to his sisters room and shaking her awake.

"Lola....Lola! It's christmas, wake up!" Yugi said exciedly.Lola opened her eyes and blinked at him.She looked at her calander and her eyes opened real quick.She jumped out of the bed and knocked right into Yugi, sending them both to the floor, laughing.

When their laughing fit was over, they ran down the stairs to the tree, where mandy was already sitting in the living room, a cup of coffee on the coffee table.She smiled at them as they entered, nodding when they asked if they could open presents.Lola attacked hers and found that she had gotten a new doll, an art set, a little learners laptop, and a giant stuffed horse.

Yugi opened his presents slowly, his face brightening at the new pack of cards, the new cap, a laptop, and a small figurine of the black magician.

He and Lola thanked his mother before she went to make breakfast for all of them.She asked Yugi if he and Lola could clean out the living room and put the wrapping paper in the garbage.

_"Oh, I believe there are angels among us,_

_Sent down to us from somewhere up above._

_They come to you and me in our darkest hours,_

_To show us how to live, to teach us how to give._

_To guide us with a light of love."_

It was just when yugi had finished cleaning when he noticed a small parcel in the very corner of the room behind the christmas tree.It was adressed to him, and he hurried to his room to open it.He locked his door and sat on his bed.

The small tag said:

To:Yugi.

From:Yami.

P.S.Yugi, I am glad to have you as my charge.You are a very responsible boy for someone your age.Remember that I will alwys be there for you and your sister.I promise i won't ever leave you two alone.I hope you like the gift, Merry Christmas.

Yugi smiled softly as he opened the package carefuly.It was covored in a light blue wrapping with a slight swirl of whit in it.In the middle was imprinted a small golden angel, staring back at him with cheerful eyes.

When he opened the box, He was surprised to see a beautiful gold pyramid with the eye of horus engaved in the middle.

When he picked it up, he saw a smaller package inside of it, wrapped in pink.It had a tag with Lola's name on it.He smiled before setting it on his desk, deciding to give it to her later.He slipped the pyramid around his neck and felt a small tingle go through his body.

He grinned as he heard a light chuckle in his head.

Hahahaha.....Like I said, I will always be there....

_"They wear so many faces, show up in the strangest places,_

_Grace us with their mercies in our time of need._

_Oh, I believe there are angels among us,_

_Sent down to us from somewhere up above._

_They come to you and me in our darkest hours,_

_To show us how to live, to teach us how to give._

_To guide us with a light of love._

_To guide us with a light of love."_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lola: okay, I worked really hard on this, so I want at least a few reviews, and I might even continue it, but that is up to you guys.

Yugi: Please review.Flames are accepted because Lola likes to laugh at them.

Lola: You bet!


End file.
